Definitivamente te odio…o tal vez ¿llegue a quererte?
by lilia carolina
Summary: Advertencia: Contiene violación y yaoi. Furuya hace algo imperdonable a Eijun pero que pasará si Chris-senpai lo apoya y se enamora de él...nadie sabe lo que pasará pero con la llegada de una chica cambiará para siempre.


Definitivamente te odio…o tal vez ¿llegue a quererte?

Todo parecía normal como siempre, nadie imaginaba que el día de hoy sucedería algo distinto. El equipo de Seidou estaba entrenando arduamente Furuya y Sawamura como era de esperar estaban peleando y discutiendo por tal motivo el entrenador le encargó a Miyuki que ese par se llevaran mejor.

Así que Miyuki les explicó que debían mejorar su relación así que por el día de hoy no practicarían pues tratarían de conocerse claro que no les agradó la idea pero resignados se retiraron del lugar. Ambos chicos se dirigen a los vestidores y se ponen su uniforme escolar ya cambiados salen algo molestos pues querían practicar béisbol.

-Miyuki-sempai realmente disfruta esto-Dice enfurruñado Eijun alzando la voz haciendo demasiado escandalo hasta el punto de que hizo exasperar y desesperar a Furuya pues el chico era demasiado enérgico e impulsivo-.

¿Te podrías callar baka?-Le pregunta fríamente Furuya avanzando pensando en dirigirse a su habitación y olvidar por completo el asunto de llevarse mejor con el otro pitcher del equipo-.

-¡Ey! Espera Furuya debemos convivir eso fue lo que nos dijo Miyuki-sempai- Eijun lo detiene interponiéndose enfrente de Satoru-.

El chico suspira levemente y le dice-De acuerdo-Eijun sonríe y ambos van a la habitación del castaño, sus compañeros de cuarto no se encontraban por lo tanto estaban solos-.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Furuya?-Le pregunta emocionado Eijun-Lo que sea-Le dice sin cambiar su expresión-Jugaremos videojuegos definitivamente te ganaré ¡jajaja!-Ríe efusivamente mientras trae los videojuegos cuando sin querer tropieza y cae encima de Furuya-.

-¡Ah! Gomen…Furuya…-Le dice disculpándose el menor; Furuya no le responde, Eijun cree que está enojado-No te enojes Furuya fue un accidente-El pelinegro lo sujeta de un brazo fuertemente sorprendiendo al chico hiperactivo del equipo Eijun suda frío algo le dice que no pasará nada bueno-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunta nervioso Eijun vaya que le sorprendió la acción de su compañero de equipo pues el mayor se caracterizaba por ser serio y frío ya que así se comportaba siempre-.

-Miyuki-sempai quiere que nos conozcamos mejor ¿No? Eso es lo que haré-Sin previo aviso el chico besa apasionadamente en los labios a su rival Eijun lo empuja e intenta detenerlo pero él era más fuerte-Furuya que es lo que…-Eijun abrió su boca por lo que aprovecho y metió su lengua explorando la boca del castaño cuando se separan los dos hay un hilito de saliva uniéndolos -.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Esto no es gracioso-Sonrojado Eijun desvía la mirada y se levanta caminando hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Furuya lo lanza sin cuidado a la cama-.

-Yo no bromeo-Le dice serio Furuya…Eijun traga saliva nervioso no era nada bueno enojar a su compañero él era serio y calmado pero cuando se enojaba era un monstruo-.

Furuya desata su corbata y amarra a Eijun de las manos apretando fuerte para que no escapara, Furuya sonríe perversamente de una manera cruel y fría dándole escalofríos al castaño-.

-Basta detente ¡Déjame ir Furuya!- Grita desgarradoramente pero él no le hace el mínimo caso-.

En vez de escuchar sus súplicas rompe la ropa de su compañero dejándolo desnudo y expuesto a su merced y él se relame los labios y retuerce los pezones y da fuertes jalones para después lamerlos y morderlos dejándolos rojos y erectos.

-No…no quiero esto…Furuya para…por favor-Cierra los ojos avergonzado Furuya sonríe levemente era la primera vez que él le suplicaba esto solo lo motivó más-.

Continuo acariciando suavemente todo su cuerpo, se acercó a su rostro y lame las mejillas mientras sus manos se dirigen hacia su intimidad de Eijun y empieza a masturbarlo, iba lento al principio pero después de unos momentos aumento más el ritmo cada vez iba más rápido hasta que Eijun se vino manchando su cuerpo-.

-Ah…Furuya…no sigas…no más-Le dice con ojos llorosos gimiendo nunca antes su cuerpo se había sentido así era algo indescriptible pero no quería que fuera de esta manera, no así-.

Furuya hace caso omiso y lo voltea poniéndolo en cuatro dejando ver la pequeña entrada del castaños, baja el cierre de su pantalón y empieza a frotar su miembro contra la entrada del pequeño.

-¡No! ¡Auxilio…ayúdenme-Grita con voz ahogada mientras su cuerpo temblaba no lo podía evitar y empieza a llorar no solo se sentía humillado sobretodo nunca antes se había sentido tan débil de su boca salen gemidos que no puede controlar-.

-Cállate…-Lo golpea en una de sus mejillas y de una sola estocada mete de un solo golpe lo penetra Eijun grita de dolor era virgen y el miembro de Furuya era realmente grande sentía como su interior se desgarraba-.

-¡Ah! No Furuya…Mhm…ya basta…ya es suficiente… ¿Esto era lo que querías? ¿Querías derrotarme?-Lo conseguiste pero ahora te odio-Le dice abatido con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Lástima que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga-Mientras lo sigue embistiendo brutalmente y salvajemente, saca su celular y toma fotos de Eijun-Ahora eres mío y tendrás que obedecerme o…todo el equipo se enterará-Lo amenaza y cada vez aumenta más el ritmo de las embestidas-.

-¡Ah! Eres un monstruo… ¡ Mhm!-Le dice triste y apenado nunca imagino que su compañero de equipo llegara a tal extremo…nunca espero esto…era demasiado doloroso y humillante-.

-¡Tsk! Estás tan apretado-Furuya lo embiste salvajemente mientras jala sus pezones y muerde su oreja torturándolos-.

-¡No! Ya no aguanto-Le dice llorando de su interior sale sangre era tan delirante y bizarra lo que estaba sucediendo frustrado cierra sus ojos-.

-Aún no es tiempo-Le dice Furuya y lo toma de las muñecas sentándolo sobre su miembro metiéndolo aún más profundo dentro de él Eijun abre la puerta se sentía tan horrible el dolor era insoportable-.

-¡Ah! No…-Dice mientras siente como las embestidas aumentaban-No…te corras dentro de mí te lo suplico-Susurro levemente aterrado-.

-Yo soy quien decide que hacer tú…solo eres mi juguete-Le dice corriéndose dentro de él llenándolo completamente sale de su interior y puede ver cómo sale sangre y semen de su entrada, después desata sus manos y se aleja del pobre chico Eijun lo mira con enojo y dolor pues lo que había hecho le afecto físicamente y psicológicamente-.

-¡Ah!...Te detesto Furuya-Dice llorando tapándose con las sábanas su cuerpo mientras evita verlo directamente-.

-Recuerdo ahora me perteneces Eijun- Lo toma del mentón sonriendo sádicamente y sale de la habitación dejando destrozado al chico-.

-Lo odio…me siento sucio…sólo me utilizó además me amenazó no lo soporto-Dice llorando y se dirige a la la llave sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo, sus ojos perdieron su hermoso brillo y aunque seguía respirando y escuchaba a su corazón latir se sentía vacío y sin vida, sonríe falsamente pues aunque en ocasiones peleaba con Furuya realmente lo consideraba su amigo y rival ahora…todo eso se desmoronó ahora veía a Furuya como un ser despreciable en realidad sentía que estaba roto y deshecho por dentro era una dulce amargura que sentía recorrer por toda su piel-.

Entre lágrimas Eijun suspira y sigue llorando, se dirige a su cama a dormir y duerme tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió…ojala fuera una pesadilla pero sabe a la perfección que no es así y nada lo podía cambiar.


End file.
